Summer Snack Shop
by SexyBod
Summary: Summer is full of fun. When Kagome and her friends opened up that ice cream booth, she knew that the hot days were sure to pass. But never did she expect the hot boys to come as well... Like Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha and Co, for instance?
1. Ice Cream Crisis

Summer Snack Shop

By SexyBod

...and her older sister Psychocynic

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters do not belong to me, though everything else (including Summer Snack Shop + the original story) belongs to me.

AN: Now I'm going to try my hand at a story. Go read A Piece of Potato Passion, another story my sis Psychocynic and I work on. But she's the dominant writer for that, so we're doing one for me, with the roles switched. And most importantly... I love ice cream and summer too!

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Ice Cream Crisis

---------------------------------------------------

"School's out! Ooohhh yeaaaah!!" Kagome hooted, bouncing energetically, a grin splitting her face.

"No more evil exams!!" Kikyou crowed with extreme enthusiathism, clapping her hands together in glee.

"No more snotty teachers!!" Sango added, thinking of her own, shooting a fist into the air.

"It's finally SUMMER!" they all cried in unision.

---------------------------------------------------

The three friends raced around town looking for an ice cream shop to soothe their sudden craving for it.

Well, Kagome raced.

The other poor helpless two were being dragged like sacks by the bouncy, overenthusiatic energy ball.

Finding...

"NONE?!" shrieked Kagome after an hour of searching, "How could there be no ice cream shop in this scorching summer weather?!"

"Well, I guess we can settle for some shaved ice..." Kikyou sighed.

"Yea, and I see The Popsicle Corner just around the corner," Sango muttered.

Kikyou and Sango headed towards The Popsicle Corner, but Kagome leapt in front of them screeching, "I want ice cream!! Not a popsicle!!"

"Stop yelling! Besides, there's no ice cream shop aroun--" Sango started, but Kagome had already whisked away Kikyou and sprinted off to the nearest grocery store.

More like, practically carried the startled girl on her shoulders, like an ox transporting his old rice farmer.

"HEY!" Sango cried, panting and trying to catch up, "Wait up!"

But tripping halfway there.

SMACK!!

"Ugh..."

---------------------------------------------------

By the time Sango had caught up, Kagome and Kikyou were already exiting the grocery store, carrying bags bulging with cans of ...

"Ice cream!" Kagome said happily, " We can eat it right out of the can!"

Kikyou looked tortured. One could automatically tell that Kagome had loaded her unwilling sidekick with the stuff.

Kagome shoved a wobbling tower of ice cream cans into Sango's hands, which promptly toppled over the latter's head the moment it touched her fingers. Kikyou accidentally dropped a few VERY HEAVY looking bags, of which she strained in vain to try and heave back up. Then they struggled towards Kagome's house-shrine, except for Kagome, who seemed to be skating on the very soles of her shoes.

"Ahh...Kagome-chan?" Kikyou said hesitantly after they arrived, " Isn't this a little too..."

"...much?" Sango finished for her, "I mean, who can eat this much? You're kind of greedy, Kagome-chan."

'Kind of greedy' was an understatement.

For they were staring unblinkingly at the huge heap of cold cream before them.

"Greedy? ME?!" Kagome rounded on Sango, "We aren't going to eat this WHOLE mountain of cans by ourselves, you know!"

"Then who will?" Sango countered.

"Er--umm..." Kagome thought quickly in an attempt to cover up for herself (for she HAD planned to eat it all), "They're for...for customers!"

"Customers? What customers?" Kikyou asked, bewildered.

Apparently, Kagome hadn't thought this through. "Uhh...customers for our..our shop, of course! Our ice cream shop!"

---------------------------------------------------

After some planning and careful thinking, Kagome had reluctantly trudged in and out of the shrine-house and set up a flimsy blue carnival booth used for selling New Year's charms. She sighed heavily as Sango opened up a few folding chairs and an old decrepit shoe box for a cash register, as Kikyou set up a table, then leaning thoughtfully against it.

Only to fall down a few seconds later, as Kagome angrily pounded a few cans on top of it.

Her precious priceless ice cream!! She didn't want to let it fall into the hands of weird people!!

"Ermm..." Kikyou said from her less-than-dignified position on the ground, knowing that Kagome would try slamming a few more cans upsettedly (and probably breaking the whole table altogether). "What to name our little booth?"

"How about Ice Cream Corner?"

"I bet there's a shop named exactly that in the next town!"

"Dessert Delight?"

"Too plain..."

"Fine, how about The Snack Shop?"

"It needs more syllables in it."

"Super Snack Shop!!"

" 'Super' is too overused. Like, the 'supermarket.'"

"Then... how about Summer Snack Shop?"

"I guess that works!!"

---------------------------------------------------

The 'Summer Snack Shop' emblazoned paper banner tacked to the booth flapped irritatingly in the hot, sticky, wind.

"Our first customer is here!"

Their first customer was a fat, overweight lady with pimples and moles. Yuk...

Kagome gritted her teeth and twitched her eyebrows and served her beloved ice cream to the obese 'thing' standing there.

Kikyou wiped the sweat off her brow, face grim, as Sango made a few choking noises once the woman was out of earshot.

"The second customer..."

Sango snapped her head up eagerly, as Kagome veered her gaze towards the customer, eyes promising a painful death devoid of ice cream.

A snotty, bratty, hateful kid with stains all over and a fistful of cash sneered in front of her.

She painfully scooped out a blob of melted glory and slapped it onto a cone.

Then made the exchange, scowling as the brat's icky hand contacted her own dainty ones as they moved to pick the money with two unhappy fingers.

Sango blew a whiff of relief as the kid trotted off. Now, she thought, usually in stories, number 3 is the magic one...

But her thoughts were betrayed as a skinny nerdy stick wobbled to them and left.

What was the point of selling ice cream anyway, if these were their sort of customers?!

"It was in hopes that some hot guys would come and we could all hang out!!!"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Sango stopped in mid-thought.

She HADN'T just voiced that out loud did she?!

"No, it couldn't have been."

"I believe this IS an ice cream booth, am I not correct?"

Sango froze and Kikyou turned, surprised, to face the speaker.

Nearby, Kagome raised her head in impatience, ready to tell off whoever the sick, deformed, messed up freak it was that they would be getting none of her golden cold cream and just beat it!! She was to enjoy her OWN ice cream, in her OWN house, with her OWN friends!!...

Except it WASN'T a sick person.

DEFINITELY NOT a derformed one.

NEVER a messed up freak.

He was flanked by three other guys, but she paid no attention.

Her eyes were glued to the one before her, whose pale face was starting to twist in annoyance.

Snowy hair fluttered charmingly in the breeze.

The most gorgeous dude was standing there, radiating light like a Buddha.

"SEXY!" her mind screamed.

Oh, wait... but did she just voice that out loud?

. 


	2. The Price of Pride

Summer Snack Shop

By SexyBod

...and her older sister Psychocynic

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters do not belong to me, though everything else (including Summer Snack Shop + the original story) belongs to me.

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I got a bad case of No Inspiration. So please excuse me if this chapter is not as good as you would have hoped, because I tried to get back into writing as best and fast I could.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

The Price of Pride

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome was now happily slapping the 48th scoop on the ice cream cone she was clutching, feasting her eyes on the guys. She was completely oblivious to her two best friends, who had hurled her aside at her bold declaration and immediately began bowing deeply (Sango was actually kow-towing!!) and apologizing profusely for said friend's rude behavior. Though squished to the back with a snail's eye view of the dude she had practically proposed to, she was quite content with heaping her previously miser-ed ice cream on the cone she was about to present the shining 'Buddha' as a sacrificial offering. (Said Buddha was in reality standing agawk looking extremely puzzled.) Kagome appeared to have completely forgotten her embarrassing slip of tongue from earlier, astounded by her amazing good luck at having snagged a sexy specimen.

As for the other three dudes, they registered in her mind as nothing more than part of the landscape and very conveniently substituted them as vegetables, a tomato for the one wearing red, a potato for the the one wearing brown, and an eggplant for the one wearing purple.

From behind the scenery of her buddies' bowing backs, she could see that the object of her attentions was currently "thinking about it."

At least that's what Kagome thought.

Her pals were absolutely horrified by her embarrassing slip, hitting on the customers like that! And why was the once-beloved, Midas-style-misered-over, hoggishly hoarded cold cream being given away like flowers at a wedding?!!! And Kagome hadn't even let them get even one 48th of the amount of sweet as the lucky man before them was to recieve!!! And they were her best buds!!

The guy's pack of pals were used to being bombarded with babes, but this time, they were shocked to the shade of parchment at their very obvious neglect. Besides the fact that the third ice cream vendor girl was very blatantly ignoring them in favor of Sesshoumaru, and most especially, the girl was so... (they shuddered) straightforward.

Sesshoumaru himself was Not Amused.

As he gingerly accepted the 10 feet tall stacked ice cream cone (now with 50 scoops), his eyes traveled slowly upwards as the tower seemed to stretch to the heavens.

'Uh-oh...' Sango suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. This scene seemed vaguely familar...

Sesshoumaru's usual aloof composure visibly faltered as the ice cream skyscraper teetered dangerously on its base, then slowly, very painstakingly slowly, it tilted to the right, and an omnious shadow fell over him.

'Accept anything over 2 feet tall from that girl...' Sango's eyes widened with a dreadful sense of foreboding...

Too late.

One by one, the many balls of scooped ice cream plummeted down, raining on Sesshoumaru, the all-mighty, cool, composed, sexy, powerful Sesshoumaru, in sticky, melty gloops of sweet, and he fell backwards onto the floor in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru's vegetable pals gawked stupidly.

Kikyou looked horrified.

Sango never finished her thoughts.

Kagome, on the other hand, had many new doors of opportunity opened to her... it really must be her lucky day...

The tomato, the potato, and the eggplant shakily looked their leader over and announced, "Uh-oh, Sesshoumaru... looks like you'll have to..."

"...shower in my house!!!" Kagome chirped gleefully.

"Hai hai, step right in! Don't be shy!!" she babbled nonsensically, shoving and practically teleporting the ice-cream-covered and irritated Sesshoumaru up her tower of shrine steps and into the house, "I'll get your shower and bath ready!"

Sesshoumaru weighed the options. On one side on the balance, he could just graciously accept this girl's offer to get cleaned up here. The other two ice cream vendors had seemed perfectly polite and well-mannered; nice and normal and SANE. However, the other side of the scale gave him a very reluctant feeling. He could always just leave quickly, and try to make do at the fountain in the park... Besides, the last time he had accepted anything from that girl...

He made up his mind. Yes. No way would he risk his skin in dealing with this crazy group of ice cream vendors.

To the extreme disappointment of Kagome Higurashi, and slight twinges from her friends, the ice cream covered dude and his sidekicks walked off elegantly... well, as elegantly as they could.

And once they had left the lengthy steps of the shrine, the tomato, the potato, and the egglant respectively turned back into Sesshoumaru's gang, Inuyasha (red), Kouga (brown), and Miroku (purple). They triumphantly marched towards the park, and Sesshoumaru, upon reaching the fountain, dunked his head in, not realizing that they now had the undivided attention of everyone in the park.

And should it be mentioned that the fountain was residence to a couple shocked wide-eyed fish, lily pads, rusty coins, and pond scum?

I think not.

But the oblivious Sesshoumaru had leaned in further to wash his sleeves as well, and was unsteadily gravitating into the fountain, and upon realizing this, his gang desperately grabbed his collar to prevent him from falling in, but too late.

SPLAT!!!

They went in with him.

Sesshoumaru didn't think he could ever completely get the pond scum out of his hair.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Kagome suddenly realized that all of her ice cream was gone.

. 


	3. Disturbance of Delicious Dreams

Summer Snack Shop 

By SexyBod

...and her older sister Psychocynic

Disclaimer: You don't own Inuyasha? Neither do I! What a coincidence! (Summer Snack Shop + the original story) belongs to me.

AN: Well, well, well. I had entirely meant to finish this story last, last summer, but, alas... I can only say that I was unfaithful to the series of Inuyasha. Ah, but at least it's winter break right now. Happy New Year 2007! You all thought I had died, eh? -sniff- Such belief in me...

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Disturbance of Delicious Dreams

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome's shriek of horror was heard from miles around. Deciding that their ice cream shop had been a disaster, Sango and Kikyou hastened to tear down their little booth while Kagome was busy mourning over the loss of her ice cream.

'Honestly!' Sango thought furiously, 'First all we get are weirdos for customers, then we completely and utterly humiliate ourselves in front of a group of gorgeous guys!'

Sango shook her head hopelessly, 'Why is it that everything always seems to go wrong when Kagome-chan's around?'

When Kagome was finally through moaning over the waste of the ice cream splattered all over the floor, she whirled around and gave a fresh screech of pain as she witnessed her friends tearing down their shop.

"STOOOOP!!!" Kagome howled desperately, "This shop will be the only way we'll ever see them again!"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow, "If those guys from earlier have any sense of self-preservation, they will steer clear of this shrine and shop."

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning...or should we say, three A.M...

The moon illuminated the night sky with its soft glow and the midnight-blue night sky was scattered with glimmering stars. Far in the distance, a lone dog gave a mournful howl. Then, all was silent, until...

RING-A-LING-LING-LING! RING-A-LING-LING-LING!

A thick braid poked out from a gently shifting ball of blankets as a small, delicate hand groped around in the darkness. Said small delicate hand clenched into a tight angry fist and forcefully plummeled the snooze button on the innocent Pikachu alarm clock. A nail popped out of the top of the alarm clock from the force of the blow and sailed high before disappearing into the sea of carpet. With this accomplished, the sleepy figure proceeded to flop back down onto the bed like a dead fish. But even after the destruction of the evil alarm clock...

RING-A-LING-LING-LING! RING-A-LING-LING-LING!

It was her cell phone.

Kikyou heaved over to her bedside table, dragging her collection of blankets with her, accidentally lost her balance, and gave a muffled scream as she tumbled onto the soft pearly carpet in a heap of tangled pillows and sheets. She flailed her limbs desperately, punching the sheets wrapping her tightly like a burrito.

RING-A-LING-LING-LING! RING-A-LING-LING-LING!

"Okay, okay! Hold on and give me a minute here!" Kikyou panted as she struggled with her restraints, rolling this way and that on the floor like a sausage to unfurl the blankets enclosing her. Finally breaking free, she scrambled toward her persistent phone, which was still singing that dreadfully annoying melody.

Snatching the offending mobile phone from her desk, Kikyou gave a step back and accidentally trodded on the nail that had popped from her alarm clock earlier.

"OUCH!" Kikyou hissed in pain and crumpled to the floor cradling her injured foot with one hand and fumbling with her cell with the other.

"H-Hello?" Kikyou answered breathlessly, examining the damage done to her poor bleeding sole.

"KIKYOU!! HELP ME!!"

Kikyou's ears got blasted heavily by None Other Than THE Kagome's voice.

"K-Kagome-chan? What's wrong?!"

"A-AHHH!! KIKYOU! COME OVER AND HELP ME!!"

Kikyou sat up straighter and asked urgently, "What happened?! Call 911!"

"NO!!! I NEED YOU!!! HERE!!! NOW!!!!!!!" And with that, Kagome hung up.

Kikyou listened helplessly to the dead line and decided to call Sango.

---------------------------------------------------

2 minutes later in front of Kagome's house...

A baggy-eyed Kikyou and frizzy-haired Sango, wielding makeshift weapons of a lamp stand and a heavy-weight hulahoop respectively, were dramatically racing to the terrible scene, which was...

...a VERY frustrated Kagome holding up a pole of the blue carnival booth, attempting in vain to push it upright.

Apparently, she had a sudden whim in the middle of the night to spring up and revive Summer Snack Shop.

"Hey, you finally here Kikyou-chan? Some help here..?" Kagome panted, staggering under the huge burden.

Then she spotted Sango and brightened. "Oh, Sango-chan's here too? Good! Now I can get all the help I need!" Kagome cheered gleefully, oblivious to the murderous glares she was receiving.

To say that Kikyou and Sango were enraged would be an understatement.

Sango, quivering with supreme anger, looked as if she was going to pop and spray little Sango scraps everywhere.

The usually composed Kikyou gripped the lamp stand so furiously she crushed it in two.

Kagome cheerily set down the pole she was holding and rushed over to them babbling, "Whew! I was so worried I couldn't hold out long enough, it was so heavy and if I woke Mama and Grandpa they'd skin me, and Souta is such a weakling and would probably tell on me and--"

"--it was okay to disturb us?" Sango and Kikyou finished for her icily, stepping forward and looking down at Kagome coldly.

"Ah..."

Suddenly, the big, bouncy Kagome looked extremely small.

---------------------------------------------------

--Flashback-----

Sango was sleeping comfortably on a huge, poofy pink bed, dreaming pleasant dreams of hot dudes proposing to her who had taken the appearance of The Spice Boys they met previously.

Out of her beautiful dreamland, there was a faint ringing noise.

RING! RING!

Sango curled up into a tight ball in her cocoon of blankets, determined not to wake up and to continue her blissful dream, in which said dream, she grabbed onto the eggplant Spice Boy for dear unconsciousness (which translated into one of her many pillows in real life).

The phone, however, persisted.

RING! RING!

"...die..." Sango spat into her pillow as she stopped trying to smooch it, as it had betrayed her by turning from the gorgeous guy back into a sack of feathers.

The phone didn't, or wouldn't.

RING!! RING!!

"OkokOK!!!" Sango snapped angrily and shot up in bed, snatching her phone up from it's cradle.

Who would dare disturb her at such an ungodly hour?!

Her answer was an extremely distressed-sounding Kikyou.

"Sango-chan!" Kikyou squeaked in a panicked voice, "Quick, Sango-chan, come to Kagome-chan's house--NOW!!" and with that,she hung up.

"Erm..." Sango sat there for a moment in a daze, her groggy mind taking a minute or so to process what Kikyou had said.

But, deciding that since it was the sane Kikyou who was summoning her at such an hour, it must be VERY important.

Important enough for her to give up her sexy, hot dude dreams.

-----End of Flashback--

---------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, Kagome was quite shaken after Kikyou and Sango were through with her.

Sango had been postively LIVID, violently seizing her around the neck by her pajamas collar and lifting her pink-slippered feet off of the ground, shaking her angrily and yelling something about losing The Spice Boys forever because of her stupidity, foolishness and nonsense. She had demanded to know exactly WHY Kagome was up at 3 a.m. in the morning to try and revive the pitiful remains of their shop, when they had already agreed to tear it down forever after the disasterous results of their first few hours at the job. It had taken them a good few hours to clean up the mess that the raining ice cream had left off of the ground in front of Kagome's shrine-house and stash away the blue carnival booth to where Kagome was surely unable to reach.

Kikyou rounded on Kagome next, her usually serene and untroubled face contorted in fury as she shook Kagome until Kagome saw dancing mushrooms, ranting about her ruined blankets, disrupted slumber, damaged alarm clock, and injured foot! (un-shoeing poor said foot in front of the dazed Kagome to emphasize her point)

After the pair of them finished, they proceeded to stomp off heatedly in opposite directions, back to their respective welcoming beds awaiting them at home. Kagome slumped as the two disappeared from sight and plopped down on the bottom step of the staircase leading to the shrine.

Suddenly, the bubbly and energetic Kagome was tired. Very tired.

She sagged like a wilting flower and lay in the middle of the sidewalk on her face.

Sigh...it had taken her quite a bit of effort to extract the booth from its hiding place in the old boarded up well, slide it down the dreadfully long stairs, prop it up, and call Kikyou for assistance. In the end, all her efforts had been in vain...her friends refused to help her. Kagome gave a sad whimper, wallowing in self-pity.

Would she ever get the chance to see that handsome deity again?


End file.
